Suldanor
Suldanor is a province of Kalistan, the southern most of the four provinces of mainland Kalistan. It is bordered on the north by Odufaray and Neveras, on the east by the Athosian Sea, and on the south and west by Athosia and Gevaro, provinces of Baltusia. Suldanor is the second most populous province in Kalistan. It is also seperated culturally and linguistically from most of Kalistan by its Vintalli heritage. Etymology "Suldanor" comes from the Vintalli sul, "south," and "Dana," a river in the north of the modern province(and later a city on said river). "Suldana" was one of the original Vintalli colonies in the modern province, whose name over time both evolved into "Suldanor" and came to refer to all the Vintalli colonies between the Lucid and Kluptoon Rivers (sometimes even including Athosia). Geography Suldanor is bounded on the east by the Odufarat Sea, and farther south the Athosian Sea. The coastline is lined with a number of natural ports, such as Dana, Beefy Bay, and Sulari. At the south-eastern corner is an extension of the Gulf of Athosia, the Gulf of Yoshimi, into which the Lucid and Yoshimi Rivers flow. The Lucid River springs from the East Wall Mountains and flows between the Lucid and Magreathea Ranges (the Lucid Valley) before forming the Baltusia-Kalistan border and emptying into the bay. The Yoshimi River springs near Ulshuripest and flows southeast through the center of Suldanor, through Reynoldia and Temmon, to enter the bay at its head. On the west, Suldanor is bounded by the East Wall Mountains, and farther north the Neveran Mountains. The border with Odufaray is partly formed by the Kluptoon River, and partly by the twentieth parrallel. Most of Suldanor is flat and low-lying, the exception being the Treacleland Highlands in the center of the province, and the mountains around its rim. These highlands are cooler than the rest of the province, which has a warm and wet climate. Suldanor is also home to the Just Desert, a small desert that lies between the Neveran Mountains and Treacleland Highlands. Economy Suldanor has the strongest economy in Kalistan, resting mostly on its treacle and agricultural resources. Suldanor's wet, warm climate and long growing season make it ideal for farming, and its lower regions produce peanuts, cotton, citrus, and wheat. Parts of Suldanor that are higher up and therefore cooler produce a different range of agricultural products, and Suldanor is famous for its apples and flax. Suldanor's largest resource, however, is its underground treacle fields. Suldanor holds the distinction of having the largest treacle deposits in the world, producing an astouding 20% of the world's treacle and treacle-derivitives like sugar and rum. Suldanor is also home to the Beefsteak Treacle Fields, the largest on Terra. The treacle industry focused in Suldanor consists of mines and drilling operations, refineries, and some of the largest ports in the country (Yoshimi, Beefy Bay, Sulari, Dana), employing more than any other industry. Suldanor also has notable niobium and lithium deposits. History See Complete History of Kalistan Politics Suldanor's capital is the city of Temmon, but was previously the nearby city of Reynoldia. It is further divided into nine districts: Districts of Suldanor Category:Districts of Kalistan